Writing
Here is how you can write your own story just like your favorite author! Just follow the steps and you'll be a writer in no time! = Step 1: Getting Ready = Before you even do anything, make sure you have at least all of the paper you will need. You must also make sure that your pencil is sharpened or if you have a mechanical pencil, make sure it has lead and it isn't broken or jammed. Remember that before you even publish your piece, you need to make a rough draft. Also, be sure to wear comfortable clothes because you want to make yourself feel comfortable with what you are wearing. = Step 2: Rough Draft = After step 1 has been completed, you are ready to write! Write a title in the top margin of your paper. Then you can write your story using however many pages that you have provided yourself with. For more tips with writing, read the tips at the end of this article. After you have written your rough draft, you are ready to move on to step 3! = Step 3: First Editing Process = Okay, so you're finished with your rough draft. Now you are ready to edit your piece. Be sure to track down all of those mistakes and such. For more info about editing, please read the tips at the end of the article. = Step 4: Good Copy = We are finally ready to move on to the Good Copy. But here's the thing- you have to write extra neat. It CANNOT be sloppy. Keep in mind that we are going to publish this copy. Re-write your rough draft. We recommend you do this in cursive for two reasons, one being that you want to practice your cursive and the other being that you want it to be neat. After that, we edit once more. = Step 5: Final Editing Process = We are now making some progress! Once again, check for mistakes and run-on sentences and all that. It's important that you don't screw up this piece. Change anything you think needs changing and fix all mistakes. After this, we get to the really exciting part! = Step 6: Publishing Your Piece = We are now on the publishing sequence. Read over your story once or twice to get it in your head and get it down pat. = Step 7: The Finale = CONGRATULATIONS! IF YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR, YOU ARE NOW READY! Okay, so. We need to make your cover for everything. Design a cover and on the back, if you want you may put a pretend copyright. Our recommended materials are some white construction paper and something to color/write with. This may take time and concentration and may also get frustrating if you are calm but if you concentrate and focus on it, you can do it. After that, you are now ready for people to read your story! Ask some friends and family to read and rate your story and also ask them to point out any corrections needed and make some suggestions. Record who said what and who suggested what and everything so you keep it in mind. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE JUST FINISHED YOUR VERY OWN STORY! = Tip: Editing = The most important thing about editing is that you take your time and fix any errors. Remember, errors are a writer's pet peeve. = Tip: Using Mood & Feeling = When making your story, remember to use mood & feeling to tap into the reader's thoughts and use them. Make your story have a sad or joy feeling. We hope you have enjoyed our writing guide and have a great day!